Beach Volleyball
by Stella Lockheart
Summary: A game of beach volleyball but the only question is who will win. Implied Stella/Noctis and Etro/Robe Guy Seth


Title: Beach Volleyball  
Pairing: Implications of Stella/Noctis and Etro/Seth(Robe Guy)  
Prompt: 30 Dates: 021 Beach;Lake;Ocean  
Warnings/Spoilers: AU  
Author Notes: A contest entry for a group on DA. After writing my entry for the ClotiStellis Double Date Contest, I've decided crossovers were a tad bit to stressful. There are implications of it being a crossover with FFXIII, but I didn't name anybody by name. So you can either consider it as a crossover or just consider them as OCs.  
Seth = Robe guy.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy

Living by the beach for the past twenty years she has learned to play beach volleyball at an early age. She will admit she has gotten pretty good at it, not necessary one of the best beach volleyball players but is decent enough that she actually knows how to play.

Every Sunday they would play on the beach the teams being the same every time. She is usually paired up with her boyfriend Noctis Caelum, her cousin Prompto Fleuret, Gladiolus and Ignis a mutual friend of both her boyfriend and her cousin.

Then there is a Seth and his girlfriend Etro who generally plays on their team but she can hardly say that she is close to Seth as for Etro they played on the same team during their high school years.

As for the other team it generally depends who can play considering she has notice a dark haired woman and a red head is occasionally absent. Not like it was any of her business, and despite the fact they have playing against each other for about two months now.

She hardly knows the people they are playing and the only mutual friend that she has with the other team is through Etro, but she has seen her cousin occasionally staring at the red head who is usually wearing a pink bikini.

She silently supposes that is where her cousin's downfall is. Of course he is like that with any woman especially a half clad woman

A real womanizer.

As in terms of skill and strength she supposes that they are eventually match. They have exceptionally good players and they have players they just know how to play.

It's generally the people who play on the volleyball team either during their high school or their university days are the players with more skill.

She knows only herself and Etro play on the volleyball team during their high school days. They boys on their team usually play football, and they don't really offer men's volleyball.

As for the other team she is pretty sure that she had seen one of the strawberry blonds playing for some school, and she believes that she plays for Crystalix Academy now.

But she will admit there are differences in playing beach volleyball and indoor volleyball, but she knows how to adapt to both pretty easily.

Despite the fact beach volleyball is generally played with two man teams they usually play six versus six people.

She will admit her speciality is usually serving. She isn't tall like Marcus or Ignis who usually the blocks the ball or attempting to strike the ball.

"It's your turn to serve Noct," she hears Prompto says softly tossing him the white volleyball. She vaguely watches the white ball go over net.  
Noticing the blond male on their team move to make a set and a red male move to hit it over the net.

It was Seth who move to hit the ball or at least make it so Etro can hit the ball over. It was their team who won the rally after a red hair male strike the ball down.

It was a dark haired female dress in a lavender bikini who serves the ball next. She will admit was a decent serve but a serve her team easily returns back.

She instantly moves to hit the ball when the strawberry moves to hit it over the net. She slightly notices Noctis moving to jump to strike the ball on the other side of the net.

Despite the dark haired females attempt to prevent the ball from hitting the warm summer sun. The ball still hit the sand. She slightly notices the dark hair woman move to roll the ball underneath the net indicating it was their teams turn to serve.

She notices Etro taking the ball before moving to serve the ball. She notices the ball hit a few inches before the back line. She knows that close to line is Etro's specialty.

Etro serve the ball again only to have it return back by the red head. Noctis moves to hit the ball over the net. The rally went on for awhile until their team scored once more.

The game went on for awhile and it was the other team who won, but she will admit it was a close game.

"See ya guys next week?" the blond questions slightly glancing over his shoulder walking next to the strawberry blond. A small part of her wonders if he was dating the female.

"Sure," Prompto semi screams back as she slips on a lavender dress over her white bikini. Vaguely noticing Noctis moving towards her, and she recalls him asking her out on a date after the game was over.

"Are you guys going to join us for lunch," Gladiolus questions.

"No," Noctis replies back. "We already have plans."

"Alright see you guys later," Prompto says before moving towards his car with Ignis and Gladiolus. She notice Etro and Seth had already left.

She will admit she is looking forward to their game next week.

-the End


End file.
